Lines Have Been Crossed
by biancaful
Summary: Fitz hates Eli, enough to take things a bit too far with Clare. Eli decides to have a little 'talk' with Fitz. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this idea seriously just randomly popped into my head during one of my classes. It's really not my best, but I hope you somewhat like it? This is during Eli and Fitz's 'war'..._

* * *

***Clare's POV***

Why does Eli think fighting fire with fire will make things 'better'? Not that it should matter to me… I guess I should accept that nothing I say will change his (seemingly unstable…) mind. My thoughts clear away as I see Fitz approaching me. "Lookie here. Eli's girlfriend." he mocks. Girlfriend? !- never… Sudden realization comes over me and I notice the street is completely deserted. I'm walking to school, alone, and run into _Fitz_? I should have accepted mom's offer to drive me. I'd rather hear her rants about how 'misnunderstanding' and 'insenstive' my dad is, than get caught with Fitz...

"Get lost, Fitz." I hiss, taking a short step back. He sinfully laughs to himself.

"Feisty are we, Clare?" How does he know my name?… He steps forward and I'm starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. Before I could say anything he speaks. "That's _some_ ring you got there." he smiles evilly as he refers to my abstinence ring. I put my hand over it, stepping back. "I _have_ seen _those_ kind before." he steps more towards me. I attempt to go around him but he stands in my way.

"Just… let me leave." I say faintly. I need to hold back my urge to cry because I'm so scared. Please, God…

"Now why would I do that?" he lowers his voice and his eyes are filled with pure evil. As quickly as I can, attempt to rush past him but he grabs my waist. I throw a fist at his chest harshly.

"Leave me alone!" I plead as a tear rolls down my cheek. He grabs my wrist ferociously and his roughness hurts. He forces me to a deserted, and more secluded area. He throws me against a brick wall, and I helplessly cry.

"Relax, Clare!" he laughs, nuzzling my neck and I slightly whimper, trying to push him away. "You shouldn't make this harder than it should be." he slowly slides his hand up my leg, beneath my skirt and further. So many things run through my mind and at random, a sudden instinct comes to me. I shoot my knee up harshly and hit him where it hurts. He grunts loudly and falls to his knees. I run away, scared and the more I thought the faster I ran, and the harder I cry. I end up at school and run towards the tables out in front of the school, spotting a familiar face.

"Hey!…" Adam greets cheery but his smile and glee fades quickly as he sees my tear streaked face. "What happened?" I fall into his arms and bawl like a baby into his shoulder. He leads me to sit down on the grass and I sit up. I barley managed to speak as I explain what happened and my voice was quivering insanely.

"I was so scared, Adam." I shake as he pulled me into a hug and I cried even more.

* * *

***Eli's POV***

I was out of the parking lot to see Adam, sitting in the grass with Clare in his arms. What are they doing? I walk closer and realize Clare's crying her eyes out. I drop my bag in front of them and kneel down. "Who?" I ask, angry. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize _somebody _did this. Clare sits up, covering her face and Adam scoots over so I could sit with her, his eyes seem shined from the sight of Clare's pain. She's still crying hysterically and I turn to Adam "Who did this? !" I demand, getting impatient.

"Fitz- tried to…" he trailed off and I caught on as Clare leaned onto me, still crying.

"Damn it. This is my fault." I shake my head and hold her. He's going to pay hell. No one messes with my… English partner? Damn, Eli, this isn't the time to think about her like _that_. But still, no one messes with Clare, and gets away with it. Not while I'm around. The school's bell rings out and Clare sits up. She's calmed down a bit and wipes her face. "You're alright now, Clare. Okay?" I say quietly as I look into her glassy blue eyes. She still looks beautiful… I _need_ to stop that. She blinks quickly and nods. I turn to Adam.

"Just stay with her, okay? Don't leave her alone or tell anyone." nobody needs to know anyway. I'll deal with it myself.

"Where are you going?" he asks curiously.

"Just do it, Adam." he nods and I turn to Clare. "Are you going to be okay for now?"

"Yea…" she says weakly as she nods. A sudden tears goes down her face. I can't stop myself from slowly wiping it away and leaning closer, resting my hand on her cheek.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to let him _ever_ touch you, Clare." I say firmly. I'll admit, I have some -or a lot, of feelings for Clare… all those feelings are just taking over. She nods again. If I don't move now, I'll kiss her... I unwillingly get up, grabbing my bag. Adam helps her up and they leave towards the school as I go to the parking lot. Fitz decided to mess with Clare on the _wrong_ day…


	2. Chapter 2

After blowing off _a lot _of steam, I decided I need to compromise. This only ever happened to Clare because I just wouldn't just end this ongoing feud with Fitz, alone. There's only two ways to deal with it; drop it (as if) or _end_ it. I'm not going to waste my energy on this bastard- but I'm never letting him get away with whatever he did to Clare. I park Morty in front of the local drug store and not too far, I see Fitz 'hiding' (from most likely police) while drinking. I assume one might get parched after an attempt at rape… I reach my hand in my pocket to confirm my pocket knife. I know what you're thinking at this point, and I'm not killing the guy. Really, I'm not _that_ stupid. I'm just going to scare the crap out of him. I get out of the car and slam it closed. Sorry, Morty. I faintly stomp my way across the street, towards him. He takes a gulp of his alcohol and I slap it out of his hand, pulling him into the alleyway nearby. Before he could say or do anything (he seemed a bit groggy considering he's drunk out of his mind) I slam him against the wall with my forearm against his chest. "Why?" I ask sternly and he looks completely lost.

"What the hell are you talking about? !" he blinks and I'm pretty much the only thing helping him keep his balance.

"Whatever your problem is, you leave Clare out of it." I demand.

"Oh, you mean that _slut_." he scoffed as he wore a devious smile. I feel my blood boiling and my hands curl to fists… I try and calm myself down.

"Go to hell." I scowl through my teeth. I've never been so _mad _before. He starts saying something, which I could really care less about as I interrupt. "Listen to me, if you ever even look at her… so help me, I'll-"

"Dude you're just mad because I was getting further than you'll ever get." okay, now he's _trying_ to piss me off. I pressed my arm down on his chest harder. He's damned lucky Adam or Clare didn't give me… details. Otherwise, this knife would be in another place beside my pocket… Anyway, I'm starting to get tired of inhaling so much alcohol breath at this point.

"Just back off, I _mean_ it!"

"You don't scare me." he smiles. I didn't want to get this far so quickly, but he's leaving me no choice. Within a brief second I have my knife out and in front of his neck. "What's your problem, man?" he asks calmly but I know he's scared.

"I swear to God, Fitz. I _have_, and I _will_." I may be lying, but how else will I make my point? "I'm going to say it _one more time_. I never want to see you look at her- hell, I don't even want to see you. Got it?" he seems to swallow nervously and I know I'm slowly getting to him.

"You wouldn't." he attempted to laugh but just sounded more scared. The blade's tip grazed his skin lightly and goose bumps form on his skin.

"I would." I slightly smirk, knowing how evil _I_ looked. I pressed the knife into his skin even more.

"Okay!" he sprung into freight and I shook my head, causing my bangs to slightly sway.

"Fitz, don't you even _hear_ what people say about me?" I pressed it down harder, wanting to go further but I know I can't.

"I swear! Just- don't kill me man!" I look at him briefly and decided to pity him. I throw him to the side and slide my knife back into my pocket. If he doesn't listen, I just might have to use this damn thing next time. But I know Fitz is somewhat smart enough to listen…

* * *

"What happened?" her voice sounded so small, and worried… innocent, as usual, while I looked into my locker. I shut it quickly and turn to her as she stood by the next locker.

"Nothing the cops will believe." I say harmlessly with a shrug.

"Eli!"

"I didn't _do_ anything, Clare. I just… talked with him. Honestly." she gave me a short look, like she didn't completely believe me, but sighed.

"Well… what happens… now?" she sounds so scared. I just wish I could hold her, all day. Just to know she's always okay, and protected…

"He shouldn't mess with you anymore." I shake my head, completely serious.

"You didn't have to…"

"No, Clare. You're my… friend." the word tasted slightly bitter in my mouth as I looked into her beautifully blue eyes. The eyes on the girl _I _want. I shake off my thoughts and clear my throat quietly. "And if I would've listened to you, none of this would've happened. And I'm sorry it ever happened…" I feel a smirk tug upon my face as I see her smile slightly. I look over her shoulder and see Fitz walking down the hall and my smirk quickly refrains itself. Once he saw me, he looked away quickly. I'm glad to know I'm still in his head, but as Clare glances over at him, she looks like she's seen the devil. She holds her bag tighter and looks down, probably reliving bad memories… "Clare," she slowly looks up. "I'm not going to let him- or anyone else for that matter… mess with you. I _promise_." the bell rings and she lightly smiles. She leans forward, then gives me a soft kiss on my cheek…

"Thanks." she quickly whispered in my ear before turning and walking away…

* * *

_Hope you guys didn't think this was completely horrible? It took a while to actually think of something Eli would do, but try and not make it too complex or dangerous! o: I don't know, I just hope you guys review! (:_


End file.
